False Glasses and Flower Crowns
by Minwind
Summary: Two artist, two canvases, one picture. An interesting take on the Hikari curse shonenai
1. Memory assignment

Disclaimer: Ido not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationships

**Memory assignment **

Young Satoshi sat on the back steps of his fenced yard, picking away at the red rose bushes. He counted the scarlet petals fall. "One, two, three, four, five…" They felt soft on his fingers. Every once in while he would stop counting and press one of the petals to his cheek feeling its smooth texture on his face It was the second week of summer. Satoshi could hear kids yelling and giggling happy on the other side of the high boarded fence. His parents never let him leave the house his only outdoors was playing in the empty garden. Yet there where no kids his age in the garden just flowers. Such pretty flowers. He hated the white ones. Especially the white roses, Which was his mother's favorite. He would watch her fret over her white roses for hours.

Satoshi stop picking at the flowers when a bight red head pushed open the unlocked gate and slipped in side. He was about the same age as Satoshi but he was smaller than him. His cherry red eyes scanned the garden as he ran and hid himself away under one of the nearby plants. Satoshi walked over and found him then asked "What are you doing?"

With one hand the boy put a finger to his lips and whispered "shhh" using the other hand he unexpectedly grabbed Satoshi's arm and gently pulled him down into the bush " I'm hiding"

Satoshi would of got up at once if he where not so entrance by his crimson eyes so he asked in stead "Form what?"

Before the boy could answer they heard a group of boys running by yelling loudly "Where did he go!"

"I think I saw him go that way"

"Well then lets go!"

"Yah' the boy's battled cried as there racing steps faded away.

The red head and Satoshi locked eyes once more "Them"

"Why where they looking for you?"

"I cause I didn't want to get the ball I wasn't even playing with them in the first place." the trespasser explain.

"Well there gone now you can go out now" Satoshi stood up waiting for the other to leave.

The boy stay put and asked "Are you always here?"

"Yes"

"I've never seen you around with the other kids"

"Cause I'm not allowed to leave my house I have to study a lot."

"Study?"

"You know reading, writing, math" Satoshi had no reason why he was telling the other boy his age this but he couldn't stop the words. Maybe he longed to talk to some one his own age.

"I know how to count to ten!"

"I know how to multiply ten"

"Multiply?"

"Never mind aren't you going to leave and go play?"

The boy ignored what he said and asked "So you never leave? Do your friends come over to play?"

"No, I have no friends" why did that hurt to say out loud?

The boy jumped up and garb his arm "I'll be your friend!"

"What?"

"I'll be your friend! I could come over and play with you. I could sneak in by the fence and we could play together!"

"I don't think my parents would like that"

"Well be secret about it like kitty cats!"

Satoshi tried to figure out how 'kitty cats' where secretive, and why was this trespasser wanted to be his friend so badly. The kids in his class always called him mean. No one ever wanted to play with him nor let alone be his friend. He always thought friends where not needed. All he needed was his books and his garden to play in and he would be fine.

But he liked talking with this red head and he liked the idea that someone would play with him. It was a new and strange feeling. But he liked it and didn't want it to go way.

He caved in to the boy "Ok but if they find out we'll be in trouble."

The boy hugged Satoshi "They won't I promise! You'll see where going to have so much fun!" Satoshi hated hugs and would of pushed the other boy away. Form him they felt good. He felt warm and safe it was hard to describe it was nothing his father would give him. He let the warmth of the other boy sweep over him. Some where Satoshi just knew that the red words where true. The red head let go of him "Hey what's your name anyways?"

"Satoshi Hiwatari and you?"

"Daisuke Niwa!"

Satoshi was snapped out of his reminiscing by Brenda's moaning "Why the hell am I even in this class?. I can't even draw!"

"The same reason that I'm in Drama" he replied.

"Oh well your good at both acting and painting I suck. How about you do it for me?"

"No I still need to figure out what I'm going to paint."

With that Brenda went back too mixing her colors trying to make a dark shade of brownish orange. The fifteen year old student once again read the assignment. Paint a happy memory in either water color, acrylic, or oil. On 12 by 10 canvas or water color palette.

He thought back to a few seconds ago. Why did that memory come up? It's was so long ago. Well it was one of the few memories that he had that wasn't dark and evil. Daisuke Niwa. His first friend and what he had come to as his first love. That summer was the best three weeks of his life. Yes those three short weeks that where pleasant yet tragic. His mind wander off back to his earlier years in till it stopped on one particular one. Maybe he would do that.

Minwind: yes I bought back Brenda I like her charter so much she had to come in this fanfic as well lol.


	2. You do know he's taken rigth?

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel

**

* * *

**

**You do know he's taken right?**

It was the middle of the day fifth period art class. The students read the assignment of the day on the boarded and got there supplies and began to spread out in the huge art room and clump with friends. There class was small so the teacher let them do pretty much what ever. Some kid put on some music in the corner.

"This project sucks" Takeshi groaned.

"I'm no good at this" Risa whined as she poked at her brush which cause it to bob over to the other side of her glass. She decided to do water color though she hadn't touch her paint once during the whole period.

"What are you going to do Daisuke?"

" I'm not sure yet" the red head replied as he painted his canvas blue.

" If you don't know then why are painting?"

" I just want to paint Takeshi I'll worry about the assignment later"

" Fine be-"

"I think I'll do the memory when I first laid eyes on Stud muffin." said a tan brunet pony tailed boy who pulled himself a chair next to Daisuke stealing one of Risa's paintbrushes. She protested with a very loud "Hey!"

"What you weren't using it."

Risa pouted angrily at him as Takeshi asked "What the hell are you doing here Rob? You don't have Art you have Photography "

"Its boring today all where doing is developing our pictures so I skipped."

Daisuke who was only half listing getting sucked into his painting " Well if your skipping then how are you going to turn in your pictures?"

"Oh your worried about me Daisuke?

"I don't want you to fail."

"Don't worry your pretty little head I got it covered" he said as he played with the one of his ruby spiky locks like a cat would play with a cat toy. Daisuke now fully engrossed with his painting didn't notice him.

"Speaking of pictures did you get those pictures I asked for?" Takeshi asked.

Rob left the red head alone and leaned back in the chair and fanned out the pictures in question out. "Oh yah"

"Lets see them."

The boy handed them over. Takeshi flipped though them hungrily thinking about all the favors and money he was going to make with them. Curious Risa looked over his shoulder to sneak a peak and found what he held was dishonest and shameless "How could you! That's disgusting Rob!"

"What there like cattle to me"

"You call girls cattle! Rob your so-Oh my god there's one of me! When did you take this when I changing for gym!"

"Duh there was no way I was fallowing you to your house. To get it."

She got up in a rage of fury " Why I never in all my-"

She was interrupted when the door flew open and an angry a tall boy wearing a base ball cap on came in fallowed by Joey "Rob you son of bitch!"

"Oh damn"

" Rob! Get your ass back to class."

" Why I'm having so much fun here and I'm talking business with Takeshi."

Tom looked over the wannabe reporter shoulders and coughed back in disgust "Rob I told you to stop taking theses pictures it's immoral."

"But I'm gay"

"Like that justifies it"

"Yah Rob listen to man!" Risa added in having some one on her side. Joey walked over to Daisuke to see what he was making while the rest of the tabled bickered. "They that's a pretty color what are you painting?

" I'm' not sure I'm just going with the flow."

"Oh I thought you would be painting the time you met Riku" He teased.

The smallest boy blushed "Don't say that Joey now I can't concentrate"

"Oh sorry but when are you going to ask her out hmm?"

" She doesn't even like me"

"You'll never know in till you ask"

" I guess your right" He said as he mixed yellow and blue to get a dark green.

"By the way Tom how did you know I was skipping? We work in different dark rooms." the skipper asked

"Cause I know I don't take a whole film can on Hiwatari!"

" How could I resist he was just sitting there being as sexy as he could be."

"I saw your negatives he was glaring at you in every one of them even where he was talking to other people."

"I know he couldn't keep his eyes off of me." Rob cooed

Risa came in "You do know he's taken right?"

"It's a lie!"

"Nope it's pretty clear he's always with her what's her name Davis?"

"Now that's one hot looking girl." Takeshi cut in "Way better than any of these," Talking about the pictures

"You do know I'm in that pile don't you?"

"What's your point?"

"Bad move man" Tom informed Takeshi.

" My point!" Risa bellowed before she burst into a long rant. While send punch after punch to his arm they weren't necessarily hurting the boy they where just annoying him.

Tom turned away from the sense back over to Rob. "They do look well together."

"Who dose?" Rob asked

"Hiawatri and Davis"

"They do not!"

"Oh come on there the best looking in our grade if not the whole school. Your just jealous."

"Over what? How can I be jealous over something that's is not there."

Tom looked over to Joey as the both said in unison "He's jealous"

Daisuke who was having trouble getting the green he wanted asked "Rob why are you so obsessive about him anyways?"

"How can you even ask me that! Oh wait you never seen Stud muffin you poor soul. Trust me on this if you saw him even your straight self would fall for him. And he's so cold to you it gives you the shivers."

The red head got the shade he wanted and went back to his canvas. "If you say so"

* * *

Minwind: Yah we all knew if I was bringing in Brenda. Rob, Tom, and Joey had to come too. There good occ's ( at least I think so) and it's a bother trying to make new ones. Brenda last name is Davis. 


	3. Tell me about your mother

Disclaimer: Ido not own D. N. Angel

_Satoshi talking to Kard_

_**Krad talking Satoshi**_

**

* * *

Tell me about your Mother**

Satoshi waited in the dark red oak patient room. There was a large long desk in front of the back windows with a luxury maroon leather arm chair sitting pretty behind it. The desk was clean and polished. It had a golden clock ticking away the time. Next to it was a pen holder that he was sure the man never used. On the edge was the name tag engraved in fake gold "Dr. McKinley"

This would be the third one he would have add to his tally. He didn't see the point they all just asked the same questions and he would always tell them the same thing. They would scribble down the matching notes of the last man. He didn't see the point in it all. It aggravated the blue head boy. He did not like spending his after school hours with theses people.

The door open and a woman in a dark grey wool suit walked in. She had very brown hair tied back in a little bun and wore glasses. She carried with her a vanilla folder with his name penned in all caps on the tab. Her high heals snapped at the hardwood floor as she made her way to her desk. Once she reached it she sat down slowly sighed a bit form being able to sit. Drop the file on the desk took out a pen of her blazer licked her left middle finger and open the file. She skimmed over the pages before she looked up at the boy who stared lifelessly back at her.

Then after a moment he spoke "Hello Satoshi my name is Dr. McKinley I will be your new psychologist for now on."

"What happen to Dr. Maxwell?"

"Nothing happen to him we just thought it was your best interest that you worked with some one new"

Satoshi didn't buy it he know that he wasn't opening up to Maxwell so they decided to try some one else. "So shall we get started?"

He shrugged not caring he only had to put up with her for an hour.

"How was your day today Satoshi?"

"Fine"

"Having trouble with any of your classes?"

" No, I'm the head of my class."

"Oh well that's quite an achievement."

" Not really. I already learned it all when I was young."

" Ah yes I heard your parents made you study at a early age."

"You heard corrected"

" How is your relationship with your parents?"

"Fine"

"Now Satoshi if all you ever say is fine where not going to get anywhere."

"Fine"

"Tell me about your Mother."

" She is the woman that gave birth to me."

" I didn't ask for the defection of a mother tell be about her. What dose she look like?"

"She a skinny, fair skinned, tall woman with blue eyes and long golden hair."

"What's her personally like?"

"I wouldn't really know we don't talk much."

" Why?"

"Cause she has things to do and so do I."

" What dose she do?"

"She reads, lays on the couch drinking white wine watching her programs and gardening."

"What dose she like to read?"

"I don't know I've never asked I would guess it would be. Romance novels and court room drama's."

"What dose she garden?"

Satoshi didn't speak for moment then said icily " Roses"

Five o clock chimed signaling that the session was over. Satoshi got up form his seat. While Dr. McKinley said " I think we made some good progress today see you Thursday." the bluent just walked out without giving her a response.

Once he exited the building he took out his cell phone and entered a number. Tow rings later he was greeted by Brenda "How did it go?"

"Sucked but nothing I haven't seen before."

"Poor you so now what?"

"We have a paper due want to come over?"

"Sure what time?"

"Any time you want"

"Should I bring stuff incase it gets late and need to sleep over?"

"You just don't want to stay home tonight do you?"

"Why Satoshi how ever did you guess?"

He chuckled a bit "Just bring a tooth brush and your back pack."

"I see you forgot to mention a change of clothes. I cant just wear the same clothes two days straight and don't even trying to offer me some of yours. Just think about what our fan clubs would think if they saw me." Satoshi listened to her buzzed laugher over the receiver. "That would be hilarious! I bet they would go crazy and get in a gang war!"

" That would be a two face war for mine."

"How so?"

"Benedict had declared war on them last lunch period after losing a rock paper scissors game to see who could watch me the rest of the day. He even threw a firework in there meeting room as a warning."

"Man Rob is crazy."

"Tell me about it. Anyways I have about four outfits of yours that you keep leaving over here so you don't have to bring any clothes

"So that's where those walked off, All right Ill be there shortly want me to bring the Chinese?"

"Your really stuck on sleeping over aren't you?"

"Yep"

"Fine I'll have Orange chicken and some Won Ton soup."

"Sounds like a plan to me see you in a little bit" she hung up.

Satoshi also snapped his phone shut as he began to walk home.

"_**You know pet, you should stop her from taking control over your plans."**_

"_Shut up Kard I just got of therapy I don't need you nagging at me."_

"_**I'm only trying to help you." **_

"_Yah everyone is always trying to help me."_

"_**Cause your very valuable"** _then he heard Krad's voice lower into a seductive hiss **_"Especially to me." _**

* * *

Minwind: Rob's last name is Benedict. 


	4. So the rules are simple

Minwind: I couldn't say no to the puppy eyes if you don't understand go to the review page

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel

**

* * *

So the rules are simple**

Daisuke changed out his history book for his math one from his locker during break. He sighed last class was rough on him he studied long and hard of last night for his history test only to find out he studied far the wrong one. It didn't help when Takeshi kept trying to get answers from him almost getting him a zero for the test for cheating. He was about to close the locker when he saw that a picture of Risa, Riku and him self at the park. It was crooked it was the only picture he had of the older twin. And cared for it with all his heart. He straighten it. Then from behind he heard Rob's voice in his ear "So this is Riku" Daisuke jumped forward dropping all his books using his now free hands to rub his ear to stop it from tickling his face turn red "Rob! Don't do that!" He turned around to face him the taller teen ignored him and kept staring at the picture "She's alright ."

"All right! She beautiful, smart and athletic and-"

"Yah yah she maybe all that and a bag of chips but he nothing compared to my Stud muffin."

Daisuke shut his locker shut. Rob just barely pulled out in time unscathed "Rob just cause I don't like your Crush doesn't mean you can criticize mine."

"But I just did and you know I speak the truth Daisuke."

"You wish." Daisuke went to work on picking up his books when his other companions walked up to him the only one missing was Takeshi. Risa was the one who spoke first. "You know Rob Hiwatari's Fan club is look for you and there looking for blood."

"Yah Rob we saw one firing up her taster" Joey informed him.

"Let them come there just mad from this morning." Rob said fearlessly

"What happen?" Tom asked.

"I threw a water balloon at there leader and she had her hair all doll up. And right before Stud muffin walk by. And you know what he said!"

No one spoke.

"Well are you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what Rob?" Daisuke questioned.

" Ask me what he said of course!"

"Oh sorry what did he say?"

Tom step up "Don't apologized Daisuke you'll just feed his ego."

Rob went on "He didn't say anything he just walked by!"

Once again no one spoke. In till Tom growled "You make a big deal of asking what did he say and he didn't say anything!"

"Doesn't he always ignore you guys?" Joey asked

"Well yah he ignores the fan girls but not me!"

"No one can ignore you Rob but he makes a pretty admiral attempt." Tom informed him.

"No its cause he cares for me!"

"What this your babbling about?" Asked tiredly a gorgeous platinum blond. Who walked up behind Rob. Her hair had a slight curl and bounce to it. Her uniform formed to her stimulating curves. She had the air of superiority around her and didn't try to hide it.

Risa looked way with contempt while Tom rolled his eyes. Daisuke and Joey blushed at the sight of her. "Have I gone deft or did I just hear that Hiwatari cares for you?"

Rob usual smiling face turned annoyed as he turned around to face her. "You heard right Vera"

"As if! You keep wishing you where even sexy enough to be in the same room as him."

"I know I'm that sexy."

"Ha! I get ten times as many of men than you"

Rob brushed off a piece of lint of her shoulder she gawked at him in silent horror "Honey come talk to me when you start getting the same sex chasseing after you then you know your red hot."

She smacked his hand of her. "That sounds like a challenge"

"What did you have in mind doll?"

Joey whispered to the rest of the spectators "It didn't sound like one to me"

Tom answered "To them it is, there idiots"

The four watching turned back as terms where met. "So the rules are simple" the girl named Vera stated. "The one with the most love blind servants on Friday afternoon . Oh and we have to show them off to Hiwatari and he'll choose the winner"

"The prize?"

"Bragging rights to the title of who's the sexist" she held out her hand.  
Rob took it "Game on doll."

She let go and use her now free hand to pat Rob's right cheek "Don't take it too hard when you lose Superman." and walked out down the hallway.

Once she was out of sight. Rob whipped around and kick Daisuke's locker's door creating quite a dent in it. Daisuke's ruby eyes went wide as he dropped his books once more and whined "Rob!"

Tom sighed feeling bad for his friend's fortunate that his locker was around after the burnet met with Vera. "I told you not to let her get under your skin"

As Joey picked up Daisuke's books and the small red head inspected his locker. Rob exclaimed "Did you see that! She patted my cheek and called me Superman! Like I was nothing to her!"

"We all saw Rob."

Risa came in the conversation "and in my opinion she's going to win."

"What!"

"Yah I think that too" Joey spoke up.

"Make that three." Tom raised his hand

"What is this! And you call yourselves my friends!"

"Don't ever recalling calling you my friend." Tom stated.

"Me either" Risa remarked

Joey stood up collecting up the text books. "I think I did once."

"So cold!" Rob turned away form them to see Daisuke who was too preoccupied with his locker to pay attention. He took him by a head lock " You believe in me right Daisuke?"

"Wha?"

"You'll stay by my side thorough thick and thin right?"

"Rob my locker-"

"You love me don't you?"

"Love!" Daisuke blushed " N-not in a romantic way but as a friend of coarse I do."

"That's close enough!" Rob chirped "Daisuke want to be my boyfriend?"

He turned redder "What! No! I trying to gain Riku's affections and she hates you as it is if she knew I was going out with you-"

"So it's a yes?"

"No! Rob She would never talk to me again and I don't like you that way! I just told you that!"

" I know Daisuke, I know but its only for few days! In till Friday then ill dump you! It's only pretend like playing house plus, Riku hates you regardless."

"It's only cause I hangout with you!"

"Come on Daisuke when have I ever asked you for anything?"

Daisuke looked back and didn't find a single thing that Rob ever asked for. "Well you do have a poi-"

"You asked him for two dollars this morning" Joey brought up.

"His science homework" Tom listed off.

"That phone number of that guy in class 201" Risa added.

"Who asked you traitors!" Rob yelled.

Daisuke stared at his friends he couldn't believe how bad his memory was. He turned back to Rob who was now giving him sad look pleading for redhead to take pity on him. Daisuke always had a hard time saying no to someone in need. This was no different

" Fine ok but only for a few days No more."

"Oh you do love me!" Rob hugged him to his chest. "Don't worry I'll be good to you Daisuke." Then he let go and walked over to the rest of the group giving the smallest boy a chance to breathe. The tall burnet pulled out his wallet and asked Joey " How much?"

"Ten dollars"

He pulled out the money he asked for and handed it to him. Then turned to Tom. "And you?"

"For me to act that I'm a love blind salve for you fifty."

"Damn your pricey" he pulled out the price that was demanded.

"I should ask for more for demoralizing myself this low."

"You could just say no."

"Then I would have to wake up at two in the morning with you whining at me in till I could not stand you any longer."

"But just think at how much money I would save if you did." He side step in front of Risa " Alright Risa how much?"

"Me? I'm not a guy why would you ask me?"

"Vera didn't say what gender they had to be so come on how much?"

"I guess I could settled for thirty."

"Such a sensible girl." he told to no one particular.

Daisuke watched why wasn't he being paid? and if he had that much money with him why did he need those two dollars he gave him that morning? The answer came quickly. He was tricked. He was always being tricked by Rob But he didn't like the thought of being paid to do something nice for a friend so he guessed this was the best thing. Though he was still uneasy about acting like a crazy crush on Rob.


End file.
